El gran peleador, Gama senin
by Anie Sullie Wallace
Summary: Jirayja no sentía pasión por su profesión no escogida. Pero la adrenalina que recorría sus venas cuando subía el ring, le permitía olvidar todo lo patética que era su vida. Sabía que para los otros luchadores era igual. Naruto AU.


Capítulo 1: Otra noche de pelea

Los resignados quejidos de un hombre sin hogar son lo único audible en aquella noche de invierno, es de esperar que en Shin-sekai se viera algo que no es cotidiano para el resto del Japón, pero es Osaka. La época invernal se hace presente y produce estragos en aquellos que no tienen un techo con que cubrir sus cabezas.

Hace oídos sordos a las susurrantes súplicas del vagabundo y continua con su cauteloso andar hasta llegar a la esquina de la avenida principal, toma la calle secundaria, siendo cuidadoso, mirando a sus derredores asegurándose de no ser visto y cuando siente que lo ha comprobado ajusta las solapas de su chaquetón sobre sus orejas y casi por inercia exhala vapor sobre sus trémulas manos, afectadas por los rezagos de una lluvia de atardecer

Finalmente se encuentra frente al lugar de destino. Lo observa con desgano. El letrero de neón brilla débilmente y uno de sus kanjis amenaza con apagarse definitivamente entre ligeros cortos circuitos, que lo obligan a espabilarse para entrar definitivamente. La fachada exterior no es agradable, ante la pálida luz del poste eléctrico solo se observa una maltrecha construcción ya desgastada por los a;os, cuyos restos de pintura apenas dan un aura de civilidad en aquel barrio sub urbano. La puerta de metal que se alza imponente a manera de entrada es resguardada por un sujeto de mirada sombría que porta un pa;uelo alrededor de su cabeza con una placa en que fue tallado un símbolo que dignifica la naturaleza de su profesión

-Gama-senin- Saluda cordial cubriendo de inmediato su boca cuando un ataque de tos lo pilla desprevenido. El interpelado lo observa con un dejo de lástima, al pobre muchacho no le quedará mucho tiempo, ni siquiera entiende porqué lo envían a resguardar el lugar cuando no puede con sí mismo- Pensé que nunca llegaría- Continua sosegado, a la par que abre la puerta para dejarlo pasar

-Gracias Hayate- Le reconoce sin pizca de cordialidad pero aún así esgrimiendo una sonrisa en su cansado semblante, el otro hace una débil reverencia y cierra la puerta tras de sí

Con movimientos autómatas, sigue el camino ya memorizado a través de los precariamente iluminados corredores, fríos y húmedos hacia una tétrica escalera de hierro forjado por la cual sube hasta dar con el segundo piso. Allí es recibido por un aire viciado, donde se distingue claramente el hedor a alcohol, cigarrillo y colonias baratas. El pasillo principal está abarrotado, determina que se ha presentado más gente de lo habitual,y que si aquellos presentes eran los más adinerados no deseaba darle mucho asunto a cuántos estarían ahora ocupando cada uno de los asientos determinados en el improvisado ring que yacía en el patio interno del edificio

Así era su vida, un luchador clandestino, condenado a ocultarse todas las noches con el único objetivo de ganar el pan para el día y mantenerse a flote como cualquier peón de clase media baja. Retiró su capucha que hasta entonces cubría su distintivo cabello blanco una vez hubo alcanzado los cuchitriles que servían de vestidores y los ojos inquisitivos se posicionaron sobre su persona. Las jovencitas encargadas del entretenimiento, ya ataviadas en un traje indecoroso que cubría lo necesario y llamaba la atención por ser de una tonalidad rojo brillante se acercaron a él. Ambas le sonrieron y prácticamente se colgaron de sus brazos guiándolo hacia el interior del lugar, más espacioso que las habitaciones continuas

-Jirayja-sama- Pronunció una melosamente frotando sus protuberantes pechos contra su brazo despertando los más bajos deseos en la parte primitiva de su mente, luchó por controlarse pero su naturaleza se lo impidió

-Buenas noches preciosa, ya era tiempo que no te veía por aquí- Se soltó de su agarre para tomarla fieramente por la cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo provocando una risilla llena de picardía en la voluptuosa fémina

-¡Ou Gama-senin!- Se quejó con un chillido infantil la otra, que hasta entonces se vio ignorada por ambos individuos que se dirigían palabras pecaminosas al oído de cualquier impertinente- Yo también lo he extra;ado y usted no me hace ni caso- Casi sin vergüenza se hizo espacio entre los amplios brazos del hombre, empujando a su ahora rival e indecorosamente se afianzó al cuello del luchador

Si algo amaba el sagaz hombre eran las mujeres a las que los benévolos dioses habían bendecido con atributos voluptuosos. Y que para su suerte y bien merecida fama, ganada con los a;os en el cuadrilátero, era bien retribuida por las mismas que con frecuencia se lanzaban a su persona sin que él tuviera que provocarlas para que sucediera

-Veo que estás divirtiéndote a expensas de mis chicas- Declaró con un deje de molestia una voz masculina. Jirayja podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. En ese preciso instante ambas muchachas, casi comandadas por el simple comentario se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía dicha voz

-¿Chicas, pero por qué me dejan?- Reclamó con mofa dirigiendo su mirada al senil sujeto pero aún portentoso que ahora acogía a ambas modelos de ring tal como él lo estuviera haciendo momentos antes

-Saben quién les conviene mejor Jirayja-chan- Afirmó con soberbia a la par que les pedía a ambas chicas que se dirigieran a sus lugares correspondientes dado que las contiendas de la noche estaban a punto de comenzar

-Sarutobi - Sensei, nunca cambias, tienes esa obsesión enfermiza por el control- Declaró en tono cansino, atisbando con la mirada a varios de sus camaradas a la par que se dirigía a su propio casillero con el fin de prepararse para la agitada noche que le esperaba

-Y eso es lo que me ha dado la virtud de controlar este imperio, así como a cada uno de ustedes- Rio maquinalmente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del de blancos cabellos en signo conciliador- Esta noche quiero un grandioso espectáculo. La tuya será una pelea sin restricciones- Le advirtió amenazante, por lo cual se sintió aliviado. Le daría tiempo para prepararse para la carnicería que se daría una vez estuviera en escena

-No decepcionaré

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- Dándole un leve empujón en se;al amistosa, dio media vuelta y se reiteró hacia la salida- Izumo, Kotetsu apresúrense- Dirigió rápidamente a sus guardias personales que lo siguieron cual fieles caninos

-Suerte Gama-senin- Desearon al unísono, y el aludido las recibió sabiendo que las necesitaría

* _El colmillo blanco dirige un golpe a la quijada de su enemigo, y logra aturdirlo por uno segundos_

 _Pero rápidamente El Maestro Tirtiritero se recupera y lanza una patada mortal a la cabeza de su enemigo. Éste aprovecha para tomarlo por el tobillo y lo lanza sin piedad contra las cuerdas donde le asesta golpes fatales en el abdomen. Señoras y señores esto se volverá una masacre._

 _Pero lo salva la campana! Fin del round 3_

Las protestas de los emocionados espectadores no se hacen esperar, pero las estipulaciones inusuales de aquel combate tan improvisado son así y todos aquellos quienes disfrutan de la clandestinidad solo para regocijarse con dos individuos moliéndose a golpes lo saben. Así que se resignan mientras lanzan exclamaciones de apoyo a su contendiente predilecto

-¡Vamos Sakumo!- Grita con euforia una joven mujer desde los confines de las localidades dispuestas alrededor del cuadrilátero

Jirayja la observa. Le parece familiar de alguna forma, pero no da en el clavo, le parece que es la esposa, o pareja de Sakumo. No está seguro si el pobre diablo ya está sacarlo de su cabeza una vez que se le comunica que pronto será su turno, debido a que el rival del salvaje colmillo parece no dar para más. Pero el público pide sangre y a pesar de que ambos rivales estén sucumbiendo al cansancio eso deben darles.

 _Colmillo blanco asesta un derechazo a la quijada del maestro titiritero, seguido de un golpe al estómago y lo noquea. No puede continuar más. Señoras y señores tenemos un ganador_

Jirayja observa como el referee le da la victoria al luchador de cabello blanco, levantando su mano en señal de victoria. El titiritero yace recostado sobre un pequeño charco de su sangre en el ring. Esa fue sólo una pelea de calentamiento. Jirayja estaba consciente de lo que les esperaba a él y su contrincante esa noche.

 _El siguiente combate se dará entre dos rivales legendarios. Una pelea sin restricciones entre el gran Gama Senin y Hebi sama._

Los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar. Los presentes se volvieron locos de la euforia. Mucho más, cuando varios objetos como bates de béisbol, martillos y clavos fueron dispuestos sobre el ring. Jirayja suspiró. Estaba listo para salir

 _Con ustedes, el terror de los niños. Nuestro luchador en combate rápido y sucio, Hebi-sama_ – Lo presentó el referee y los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Desde su sitio Jirayja observó a Orochimaru salir de su esquina. Con porte y elegancia. Mientras sus pocos fans se volvían locos, la mayoría del público silbaba e insultaba a diestra y siniestra.

 _Y ahora, denle la bienvenida, a nuestra leyenda, al experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al único e inigualable Gama senin-_ los gritos de sus fanáticos inundaron el amplio espacio. La adrenalina invadió el cuerpo de Jirayja y salió corriendo por el corredor desde su esquina, lanzándose con una voltereta, desde el suelo hacia el ring cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aterrizando cerca de Orochimaru, quien esperaba, reclinado en las cuerdas, con expresión de autosuficiencia.

—Finalmente nos volvemos a ver Gama Senin. Esta noche te destruiré— Amenazó Orochimaru, cuando el público se hubo callado y empezaron sus diálogos

—No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil Hebi, seré yo quien te haga pedazos. Saldrás de aquí en una ambulancia— Tras los aplausos y vitoreos del público y sin más dilaciones, se lanzaron a pelear.

 _Hebi sama toma un bate y se lanza a atacar a Gama senin. Este lo esquiva con facilidad, logra tomar un martillo y tras evitar uno de los batazos de Hebi, usa el martillo para golpear su codo. Lo logra, pero Hebi sama no se rinde y logra asestar un batazo en las costillas de Gama senin. Ambos, caen sobre el ring, y empiezan a golpearse y a rodar sobre los clavos dispuestos en una parte del lugar. Un derechazo golpea el pómulo de Hebi, un rodillazo llega al estómago de Gama senin. Continuán así hasta que se levantan de nuevo, el público lanzó un par de sillas de metal, cada uno toma la correspondiente, y tratan de golpearse mutuamente. Hebi es más hábil, esquiva a Gama senin, y logra asestarle un golpe entre las piernas, pero al ser Gama senin más resistente, incluso con el golpe, se incorpora en sus rodillas y golpea las piernas de Hebi, haciéndolo caer. Se coloca sobre él y coloca su antebrazo sobre su garganta cortándole la respiración_

Han pasado apenas 7 minutos. Ambos se encuentran sudorosos. Sangrantes sus narices y bocas. El cabello de Orochimaru, antes atado con una liga, se desperdiga bajo su cabeza. Su rostro se torna morado. Jirayja sabe que no debe asfixiarlo más de cinco segundos, antes de dejar de ejercer presión. El público se vuelve loco.

De pronto, siente un dolor foráneo en su cabeza. Orochimaru logró tomar el martillo, y le asestó un golpe en si parietal izquierdo. Siente que se desvanece. Cae hacia el lado derecho, y observa a Orochimaru tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sabe que los golpes son ensayados, y que no debió ser tan contundente como para causar ese efecto. Pero cuando la sangre empieza a caer rauda por su mejilla, mancha su cabello y se filtra por su traje de lucha, está seguro que debe preocuparse. Antes de que logre pedir ayuda. Lo invade la oscuridad.


End file.
